Problem: $6.134 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $6.134 \times 10^{9} = 6.134 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $6.134 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 6{,}134{,}000{,}000$